I Want You to Want Me
by hotpretzel
Summary: Bella and Emmett's parents died leaving a 23 year old Emmett in charge of his 16 year old sister. Their parent's left behind a NYC apartment and a huge trust fund. Edward lives in the same building with his family and is Emmett's friend from med school.
1. Chapter 1: What They Would Have Wanted

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Copywrite to hotpretzel 2010**

**Full summary**:

Bella and Emmett's parents died leaving a 23 year old Emmett in charge of his 16 year old sister. Their parent's left behind a NYC apartment and a huge trust fund. Esme and Carlisle live in the same apartment building in the presidential suite. Edward is their 23 son and lives in his own apartment in the building. Jasper is their 15 year old son who goes to Stanford Prep, a private school in Manhattan and the school Bella will be attending. Edward and Emmett are best friends and students at NYU medical school.

**Chapter 1: It's What They Would Have Wanted**

**Emmett's POV**

_Fuck. I can't do this. She deserves better than this. Mom and Dad would have wanted better than this for her. What were they thinking letting me be her guardian. But the lawyer was clear that this is what they wanted._

"Emm! Hey!" Bella said with a huge smile. She was wearing dark wash flare jeans and a big grey NYU lacrosse tee shirt. She stole it from me years ago. She once told me she wears it every time she gets home sick.

"Hey Babybel! Is this everything?" I gave her a one armed hug and grabbed her red suitcase.

"Yeah. I know I'll have to wear a uniform at this school too, and you know me, I'm a minimalist," She looked down at her plain simple black Rainbow flip-flops and mumbled while avoiding my eyes "Thank you so much for letting me come with you. I know this has to be the most sucky situation ever. I'm sure this is the last thing you want to do." She shifted her purple longchamp tote on her shoulder and played with her ring. I took a closer look at her hand and noticed it was mom's wedding ring.

I sucked in a breath "Hey, don't ever say anything like that again. You're my baby sister and I'll always want you to be with me. This isn't ideal, and we'll both have to make adjustments, but there is nowhere I want to be except for here with you, especially right now. Mom and Dad would have wanted us to be together."

She finally looked up at me with tears in her eyes, mom's eyes. She was like a carbon copy, except for her hair. That was all Charlie.

"Come on. My car's about to be towed if we don't get to it soon." I said leading her to my burgundy audi sports car. "I know it sucks getting driven around by me so I signed you up for your drivers test on Monday… and I bought you a car." I opened the door for her and jogged around to the driver's side.

"No way! You are the best brother ever! I was going to go earlier, but…" she trailed off uncomfortably.

"I know, no worries, I called in ahead and I'm allowed to step in as your guardian. Now all we have to do is go pick up your car. It'll be ready for you after your test on Monday." I smiled knowing I just made her day. "I got you something too. I know we all sort of missed your birthday."

She gave me a small smile as I handed her a wrapped package. I pulled onto the street as she opened the box. It was a photo album of all her birthdays. I know she wasn't into the whole teen "take pictures of yourself and post them on facebook a minute later" thing, but she would love this. From every birthday to her 16th there were pictures of her and her family and friends. Even her cake. That was one thing that was the same. Before Mom and Dad died, Mom always baked us a cake, just for us 4 and a little for Sebastian, our dog. She always set the cake up with tea lights in the shape of our initial on top of the breakfast counter. It was a tradition and even through it might not be the cake used for our parties, it was always our real birthday cake. There were pictures of the four of us on every birthday expect the last. For her sixteenth birthday there was just a picture of Bella and me sitting at the breakfast bar with store bought cupcakes. No tea light, balloons, friends. But we were still together. I was never more grateful for the quick picture I took with my iphone before she took my hand and squeezed.

"Thank you Em, you have no idea how much this means. I never want to forget them."

"We never will. You look more like Mom every day, do you know that?"

She chuckled and nodded. The rest of the ride to my, no _our_, apartment was silent, I knew she much be thinking about how wrong this felt. At least I was. She wasn't coming to visit for the weekend or coming for one of my lacrosse games. She was coming to stay, because we didn't have anyone else. Mom and Dad had a house in Ithaca, NY that was our family home, but after I left to go to undergrad at NYU, Bella left to go to boarding school in Boston. I started med school and Bella only came home on holidays and summer vacation. But she made it a point to call me almost everyday. She would text me a few times a day, whenever she thought something was funny or wanted to check in on me. Calling her in the middle of the night to tell her that Mom and Dad had been in a fatal car crash was the hardest thing of my life. I never want to hear that cry again. It sounded like a dying animal and for a split second I wished I asked one of the officers to tell her before I slapped myself out of it. I had a sister to look after, and I would do my best to give here everything she needed. I know that everything had changed. I wasn't the fun jock anymore, I was responsible for another person and I was somehow ok with that. Because that is what Mom and Dad wanted.

**Please review if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Make This Home

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Copywrite to hotpretzel 2010**

**Chapter 2: Make this Home**

**Bella's POV**

As we pulled into the parking garage, I felt a sense of familiarity come over me. I might as well have been driving up to visit Emmett. But I knew this was different. I felt like I was invading his space. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head as I opened my door and went to grab my suitcase.

"No Babybel, let me get that." Emmett said with a smile.

"Thank you," I whispered. I followed him into the building and took in all the lush decorations. I could tell how nice this place was and I again tanked God for how fortunate we were. I smiled as the doorman, named George, let us in and tipped his hat to me. As we rode up the elevator, Emmett pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was an extra key.

"It's your home too. I didn't finish your room yet, we still have to go out and get bed stuff and paint, but we can go after lunch."

"Great, I'll make something. Or if you don't want me to that's ok too," I said quickly.

"No actually home cooking sounds great and so I stocked up the fridge. I was hoping you would offer. I've been living off pizza and Chinese forever it feels."

"No problem, I'll make mom's lasagna," I smiled up at Emmett knowing that I made that dish as well as mom did.

As we stepped into the apartment, I could feel a sense of home. I could tell Emmett had tried his hardest to clean up, and for Emmett that was saying a lot. The walls were a light beige color and the furniture was a mix of neutral earthy colors, kind of like the family room back at home. I had been in Emmett's apartment a fair amount of times before, but now this was home. I took in the framed school pictures of me and the family portraits on the mantle above the fireplace, the sleek, steel, professional looking kitchen appliances that I could bet my life that Emmett had never used, and the throw blanket laying on the couch that my Mom had knit when she was in on bed rest with me. It comforted me knowing that at least I had Emmett and Emmett would always be himself around me.

Emmett took my suitcase and tote bag to my room while I freshened up in the bathroom. After rinsing my mouth off a few times and splashing water on my face I ran my fingers through my hair and washed my hands, preparing to make lunch. I walked to the kitchen and laughed as Emmett sat down on the breakfast bar and didn't even attempt to help. I gathered all the ingredients for the lasagna and set the oven. Within the next hour and a half, lunch and cleanup was over.

"Why don't you go in there and see what you need for your room. We can go and get it."

I nodded and walked over to my room. Emmett had the "master bedroom" of the apartment but I still had my own bathroom and walk in closet. I pulled out my cell phone and charger and plugged it in. Next was my macbook. I looked around the room, it was simple, and I probably wouldn't _need_ anything, but I always like to make myself at home. The room only had a queen-sized bed with plain white bedding, a desk and chair, a dresser, and a small cozy looking loveseat. I took a quick peak in the bathroom and saw that there were no toiletries. Thank god I was driving soon, I cannot imagine going to the store with Emmett for tampons. I grabbed a piece of scrap paper that was actually the back of an envelope and some eyeliner. I didn't have time to look for a pen. I would need bedding, wall paint, hair stuff, face/body stuff, and some school supplies. I took almost nothing from boarding school. School was starting soon and I figured that I would do all of that stuff on my own next week when I could drive. I shuffled through the open suitcase on the bed for my Louis Vuitton Speedy 35 purse and stashed my almost dead phone and other necessities inside. I walked out and Emmett was sitting at the dining table going through mail. He stood up as I walked over. Before I knew what I was doing I threw my arms around his middle.

"Babybel, just know that I'm not going anywhere. I will do everything in my power to make this feel like home for you."

"I know you will. That's why I love you so much. Now come on, Can I drive? I have my permit."

Emmett just laughed and shook his head. I gasped and elbowed him.

"Fine, but you can't go over 35!"

"What! You're going to embarrass me if you make me do that!"

"Babybel, its not that I'm trying to embarrass you, I just value my life."

I gasped again and shoved him playfully, his 220 lbs frame was more than twice the size of mine and he probably didn't even feel it. I took of in a sprint once we got to the garage. I stood at the driver's door and stared him down like Mom used too until he finally handed over the keys. I smiled and told him I loved him before I started the ignition. I didn't even wait for him to put on his seatbelt before I changed the radio to my favorite station and rolled the windows down.

As I pulled out onto the street I asked Emmett, "So what kind of car am I getting? Wait is it cute convertible?"

"No actually, me and Dad talked about it and decided that your first car would be an SUV. So I picked out a hummer for you. It's really safe. A lot of metal you know, if anything happens, you'll be safe."

"A hummer! But those things are gas guzzlers! Driving an SUV is like chopping trees."

"I know but I need you to have a safe car. It's really pretty. Like a burnt orange color. You'll look good in it."

"Ok. It sounds amazing, who am I kidding, anything with four wheels sounds amazing." I let out a very high pitched squeal as I though about actually driving with a real license. Then I got sad as I thought about how Dad would have embarrassed me by taking pictures at the secretary of state office and Mom would have tears in her eyes. I pushed those thoughts aside as I thought they would have wanted me too as I pulled into Pottery Barn.

Emmett practically made a scene thanking the solid ground and for being alive. I playfully stomped away inside and laughed at his antics. I quickly browsed through and found a simple quilt. The design was a country-homey patchwork of birds and flowers. I found the matching sheets and few soft pillows. I sent Emmett off in search of towels and gathered everything into a cart. The next store we went to was Victoria's Secret. Emmett looked at me in horror but I just laughed and pulled him into the beauty section of the store. I picked up a shampoo, conditioner, lotion, perfume, and body wash. After the initial freak out Emmett was actually enjoying himself chatting up one of the workers. I rolled my eyes and told him I was ready to pay. Our next stop was home depot and I picked out a soft green for my bedroom walls. I forgot face wash so I headed back to Sephora and grabbed whatever the lady told me to get for my skin. Emmett stayed in the car for that store. After getting home I spent the rest of the day putting everything away. There wasn't much so I cleaned the bathrooms and kitchen. We ate the rest of the lasagna for dinner and I was once again shocked at how much he could put away.

"You gotta eat more than once piece B."

"I know I just haven't had an appetite lately."

"I don't want to get on your case about this but you look thinner than the last time I saw you."

"I know," I said as I took another helping. After cleaning up I packed Emmett a portion of lasagna for lunch tomorrow since he had school. He was upset over not being at home with me but at least it was Friday and we had the weekend to look forward too. After dinner Emmett had to study so I said I was going to call it an early night. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and stripped off my bra and jeans. I usually just slept in a tee and underwear but put shorts if I was leaving the room. I climbed into my new bed and checked my email. Once that was taken care of I pulled out my SAT vocabulary book and kept myself entertained. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

**Please review if I should continue!**


	3. Chapter 3: Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Copywrite to hotpretzel 2010**

**Chapter 3: Take My Breath Away**

**Bella's POV**

The Next morning I woke with a start at hearing dishes clashing together. I slowly slid on some hot pink under armor shorts and thought about throwing on a bra but decided against it.

_It's just Emmett anyways. _

I opened the door and stepped out to the smell of fresh coffee and burnt toast. Emmett was making a mess of the coffee, trying to pour the milk with one hand and pry the crumbling toast out of the toaster. I quickly stepped forward to help.

"Shit I am going to be soooo late!" Emmett cursed.

I shuffled through the cabinets to find a thermos and threw in some coffee and milk. I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and handed them to Emmett. He smiled gratefully before opening the granola bar.

"God what did I do before you came along?" Emmett thanked me and started gathering his belongings to leave. I took out the portion of last night's meals and handed it to him. "Thank you Bells, you're going to be taking care of me now."

I just laughed and told him to get a move on. "I'll be fine! You worry so much. I was thinking of going to the gym, then hanging out by the pool." I told him as he worried about leaving me alone.

"Ok. Well I'll be home around 4. Then you can meet Jasper and Edward."

"Sure! I can't wait. I'll make brownies," Emmett just laughed at my attempt to impress his friends. Edward was Emmett's friend and a student at NYU med school like Emmett. And Jasper was his little brother and lived in the same building as us, in the presidential suite with his parents, Esme and Carlisle. Edward wanted to stay close by his parents but was 23 so he needed his space. He lived a few doors down from us.

I waved Emmett off and shut the door. The first thing I did was check my email and reply to them. Then I threw on a sports bra since I was going to the gym. I fished out my headphones from my still sort-of-packed suitcase and grabbed my keys. At the gym I did a typical 30 minutes of elliptical and 15 minutes of weights. Emmett was always telling me to bulk up a little. I decided to skip the locker rooms and go back upstairs to shower. I put on a bright blue bikini from Hollister and my trusty rainbow flip-flops. I took the stairs down to the indoor pool and camped out on a lounge chair for a while. The pool was deserted till around noon. I was eating the sandwich I packed earlier, when a tall lean blond boy came in and walked into the pool. He was a swimmer from what I could tell about his body. He didn't even glance at me as he pulled down his goggles and started to do front crawl laps. I finished eating then walked over to the hot tub and slowly got in. I mostly just wanted some cover from my small bikini. I sat facing away from the pool and just zoned out, thinking about how everything was changing. The boy startled me when he walked into the hot tub and sat down very close to me.

Up close he was very good looking. I thanked god he wasn't wearing a Speedo or anything because clearly he was a swimmer. I don't think I could have handled it.

"Hey. I'm Jasper Cullen. Are you new around here?"

"Oh. I'm Bella Swan, Emmett's little sister. I heard about you and your brother. I was going to meet you later today!" I replied back to the smooth southern voice.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm so sorry about your parents, but at least I'll have a friend from school who lives close by."

"Yeah, I'm glad I met you," I told him with a huge smile on my face. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

Before we could go on with our conversation, a few guys who looked around my age walked in. They looked like the "popular" kids in school, very preppy and overly manicured.

I heard Jasper sigh and gave him a questioning look. "They go to our school too. They're in you grade, and they hate me."

He look so downcast that I reached out a squeezed his knee, "Don't worry about them."

The three boys walked over to us and sneered down at Jasper. I frowned and one of the boys commented.

"What's got you down pretty lady? Come hang in the pool with us."

"Umm… I 'm good here with Jasper. I'm Bella. I just moved in."

"Oh. Emmetts little sister? I'm Mike. But come on, you're hot. No need to settle for that piece of trash."

I gasped at how they were talking about him and stood up. I felt like slapping him across the face. I think the other two boys knew how upset I was because they took a few steps back. I reached down and grabbed Jaspers hand and dragged him over to the pool.

As I was standing by the edge of the pool I turned to face Mike again. "Me and Jasper are hanging out in the pool. You can have the hot tub, but if you come near me I'll tell Emmett everything you said. And I'm sure you've seen him before. Believe me when I say he'll hurt you if I ask him too."

I can't ever remember being so bold, but I can't believe that someone could be so cruel to Jasper.

Mike took a few steps closer to me, obviously not understanding how serious I was. He was right up against me. He had to be at least 5'10'', a good 8 inches taller than my tiny body, but I just crossed my arms and stared at him. Crossing my arms might not have been the best idea in that bikini, but I wasn't about to move now. All four boys were staring at my chest, when all of a sudden Mike pushed me in.

**Jasper's POV**

_Fuck! Did that really just happen? We were at the shallow end for god sakes! _

Without a second thought I jumped in after her and grabbed her by the shoulder and hip. I pulled her out. She could have hit her head on the hard pool floor. The three assholes looked on with terror. I'm sure they were thinking about Emmett. The next thing I knew I was doing CPR following all the steps to check if she was ok.

Emmett and Edward were walking by. The pool room walls are just glass and Emmett and Edward must have seen all the commotion. Emmett ran in and Edward followed. Emmett looked like he was going to kill someone. He was in no condition to administer any type of care. Edward took over as soon as she regained consciousness.

"Are you ok? Does your head hurt? Do you feel sleepy?" he asked her a series of questions and she was nodding her head to answer.

Emmett was livid and screaming at Mike and his friends. He finally glanced and Bella and saw that she needed him.

"Are you ok baby? I'll kill him!"

"Emmett, please calm down, she doesn't need this. Let's get her dry and make sure she doesn't fall asleep. She had a concussion and she has a pretty bad bump. The right side of her face is probably going to bruise," Edward said matter-of-factly.

Emmett picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the pool room and into the elevator. He punched in his and Edward's floor. We all got out and walked over the Bella's apartment.

"Emmett, please put me down. I'm ok."

"Ok, but hold on to me," Emmett replied. She took one step and almost fell over. Edward was next to her and steadied her.

"Emmett, why don't you help her take a shower and get dry and warm. I'm going to call Carlisle to come make sure she's ok."

"No! I can take a shower myself. Please, just help me to the bathroom."

Emmett gave Edward and me a worried glance.

"I'll stay outside your shower, in case you need anything," I offered.

Bella looked at me for a minute, probably thinking about which option was more embarrassing.

"Ok, fine."

I half carried, half dragged her into her room and then into the bathroom. It smelled amazing in there, but that's just a girl thing. Her bathroom smelled like vanilla birthday cake. Everything was very neat and organized… and pink. She didn't seem like the type at first, but I guess every girl has to have her pink. She stepped into the shower with her bathing suit on.

**Bella's POV**

This is soooo embarrassing. He must think I'm an idiot. I never should have said anything to Mike. I should have just ignored it. Why were they acting like that with Jasper? He seems like he would be popular in school.

A million questions were running through my head. But the most prominent thoughts were on Edward. I didn't get to have the good, hard look at him I wanted, but from what I got, he was gorgeous. My dreams of the perfect man were him. With his shiny, soft-looking bronze hair and perfect sun-kissed skin, he literally took my breath away. The way his arms felt around my body were amazing. And when I stumbled there in the living room his hand wrapped around my hip. I swear I died and went to heaven. I wonder if he's still out there. Maybe he just got his dad to come down and take over for him.

I quickly washed my shampooed and conditioned. Then shaved my legs again just in case. As I was lathering up with my washcloth Jasper spoke up.

"Are you sure you're ok. No pain?"

"Yeah. Just got the wind knocked out of me. My head doesn't even hurt any more, just kind of throbbing."

"That doesn't sound very fun. But thanks for sticking up for me. I'm not so popular around here. With parents like mine, everyone thinks I just live off them and expect me to party my way through life. But I'm not like that at all. I want to do it on my own too. I have a job and everything."

"Oh. I know what you mean. Once people get it in their heads of their opinion of you, that's what it is. At least you have me. What's your job?"

"Just to do office work at my dad's clinic. But I love it. I learn a lot and I want to do what him and Edward are doing. Go to NYU med school, become a doctor."

"Sounds amazing. I want the same thing. I always have. I'm just so clumsy," I said with a laugh.

"No, this wasn't your fault. He pushed you in. I still can't believe it. But don't worry. Emmett set him straight. He won't mess with you again."

"Yeah. Anyways thanks for saving my life. Are you a really good swimmer? You looked great out there today."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm great, especially when I'm alone. But there are a lot of great swimmers out there. But enough about me, so I saw how you were looking at my brother. You like him, but he's a little old for you."

"Nooo! I don't like him!"

Our playful banter continued until I was ready to get out of the shower. I asked for a towel and then told him I was fine to get dressed on my own. I think I was just shaken up a little by the fall. Now all I had to do was go face Mr. Sex-on-legs, with my overprotective big brother in the same room.

**Please Review! It makes my day! Do you like how slow the storyline is developing? Or should I speed it up a little? Next up is meeting the parents and a date with Edward!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner with the Parents

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Copywrite to hotpretzel 2010  
**

**Someone asked about Bella and Jasper. There will not be a B/J romance at all. Jasper is going to be Bella's best friend. He is already dating Alice in this story. This is strictly a B/E. I plan on taking things slow between those two but let me know if you want me to speed things up!**

**Chapter 4:Dinner with the Parents**

**Bella's POV**

I dressed in simple A&F daisy dukes and a white tee shirt. I didn't even bother to brush my hair.

I walked out to the dining room to see a couple who looked to be in their mid thirties, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all staring at me.

The women walked over and enveloped me in a motherly hug. Her caramel colored hair was soft against her cheek. She smelled like freshly baked bread and laundry soap. It was comforting and I felt my heart squeeze when I though of how much this reminded me of mom.

"I'm Esme, Jasper and Edwards mother. We've heard so much about you from Emmett. This is Carlisle. He's a doctor. Let him check out your head, ok sweetie?"

I nodded into her shoulder as Carlisle poked and prodded my head, "That's a really nasty bruise. But it looks like you're fine. Are you having any trouble remembering anything?"

"No, I feel fine now," I replied back to him. His concern was touching. They probably knew Emmett really well.

"You'll be just fine. The bruise might still be fading when school starts next week, but nothing looks scratched or broken," Carlisle replied.

At the mention of having a bruise while being the new kid my eyes widened in terror. I'm not vain at all, but this would just attract unnecessary attention.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I can cover it up for you on Wednesday morning. Do you want a ride to school, I have to drop Jasper too," Esme said while she stroked my hair.

"Oh. Right school. Actually I'm picking up my car after my driver's test on Monday. So if you don't mind, Jasper can ride with me. And I'll definitely need to have you help me cover up this bruise. I haven't stopped at Sephora or anything yet. I've been too busy."

"That sounds perfect! And I'll take you on a shopping trip. It's the least I can do for you," Esme replied with enthusiasm.

I smiled at her generosity, "Thank you so much!"

"Well come on everyone. We have dinner ready upstairs," Carlisle said.

I turned back to face Jasper and Edward, "Thank you guys so much! You saved my life. I promise from now on I'll keep my mouth shut. It always seems to get me hurt."

Edward looking into my eyes for the first time, "No, we saw what happened. He pushed you in! And at least you have Jasper to look out for you at school." He playfully shoved Jasper.

_I sighed at how nice he was. He was amazing. Too bad he'll never go for a teenager. _They were so different in looks, but they had the same strong strong angular features as Carlisle. But Edward had Esme's bright green eyes. And Jasper had Carlisle's deep indigo blue eyes. Even through Edward looked like a sex god, his eyes made him look so innocent.

Dinner was amazing. Esme and Carlisle were so welcoming. I was glad Emmet had them. They treated him like a son. Esme and me planned to go shopping on Saturday. Emmett and Jasper were going to work on helping Jasper's girlfriend Alice wallpaper her room. I was surprised that he had a girlfriend, but she sounded very energetic. She said she didn't want some strangers coming in to work on her bedroom so she wanted Jasper. But if she was as nice as the Cullens, I knew we would be friends. Edward was recovering from a cold, so Esme forbid him to go anywhere near wallpaper and appointed Emmett. Emmett didn't seem to mind, but I though that was a little overkill.

"Mom you are embarrassing me. I do not have a sensitive throat. I don't think wallpapering involves very many 'chemicals'."

"No Edward. Two people is more than enough. I will not have you getting sick again. You know it breaks my heart. And you had such a bad cough. I can't see you in pain baby. You understand right?" Esme soothed him into agreeing to stay home.

We said goodbye after dinner and we all thanked Esme for the delicious meal. I gave Jasper a hug and told him I'd text him tomorrow after shopping.

Me and Emmett went back to our apartment and Edward went back to his.

"Bye Em, Bella"

"Bye Edward, we should study tomorrow night," Emmett replied.

"Yeah for sure. I'll come over around 7, I'm sure you'll be done."

"Bye Edward," I said to him.

The rest of the night passed with routine of getting ready for bed. I checked my email and added everyone to facebook and twitter.

The next morning I woke up around 6 AM. I actually always wake up really early. Emmett must have still been sleeping. I thew on some workout clothes and went for a quick run outside, enjoying the last few months of good weather. I was back and showered by 7. Emmett was up and making coffee when I got out of the shower.

"Hey Esme actually got called into a work meeting. She's really sorry, but she's sending Edward over to drive you around wherever you need to go."

"Oh. She didn't have to do that. Edward doesn't need to do that. I can go after I get my car. He probably has a lot of other things to do today," I said back to Emmett as I started mixing together pancake mix.

"Nah, he's fine with it. I know you need some more stuff, you hardly have any clothes and whatever."

I didn't reply and just concentrated on making perfect circles on the pan.

I heard a knock on the door, then Edward walked right in...

**Let me know what you guys want to see happen on Bella and Edward's day of shopping! Also do you want EPOV or more BPOV? **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Wish This Was Real

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Copywrite to hotpretzel 2010**

**A big thanks to all who reviewed! I can't tell you how much it makes me smile when people add me to their story alert list! I will try and update as often as possible! This chapter is a little more sexual than the last ones, but I will _gradually_ be building up to future lemons!**

**Chapter 5: I Wish This Was Real**

**Edward's POV**

Esme called this morning because she knew I was going to the gym around 6AM. She was called into a work meeting and wanted me to go with Bella on their shopping trip. That would be easy enough, except that Bella was fuckhot and a minor. God, her perfect, shiny hair and tight little body almost made me cum in my pants at the pool with her bikini. She was tiny, but curvy at the same time. Not to mention there was a string of other issues surrounding her, with everything she had gone through with her parents, and she was my _best friend's baby sister_. My best friend who couldn't stand the thought of his little sister even talking to guys. I knew how protective he was of her. He always talked about how innocent she was. I would just have to get over that nagging feeling I got when I was with her. The feeling that makes me want to grab her hand…or smack her perfect ass, whatever.

I walked into Emmett's apartment without knocking. We usually did that. Emmett was pouring coffee into a mug and Bella was doing something at the stove. Just seeing her like that made me wish that she was in my apartment doing that, cooking something for me, _for us_. I wish this was real. I never thought that doing something domestic could be such a turn on, but with her, it was. She looked beautiful today, like always. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing a simple blue sundress that was the same color as her bathing suit from yesterday. That was my new favorite color. The bruise on her face was still there, but I ignored it, knowing that mirrors were a big enough reminder, she didn't need to hear it out loud. Her feet were bare, but she had on some bright red toenail polish, even her feet were perfect. And I saw her in a fucking bikini! I practically knew what she looked like naked, at least I imagined it. I already knew she shaved or waxed from when I saw her in her bikini. God how messed up and sick was I, thinking about a 16 year old like that. But still, I was itching to run my fingers along the skin at the back of her knees, and then push up her dress to feel even more of that glowing skin. I knew she had soft skin from yesterday when I had my arms wrapped around her. I wasn't really paying attention to how good she looked yesterday though, since I went into doctor mode. But the rest of the night she was so preoccupied with all of the other things going on, that she didn't really notice me. But I had definitely noticed her. I just hope Emmett didn't think I suddenly turned into a freak because I could hardly form words around her.

As they noticed me they both gave me greeting and a smile.

"Thanks so much for taking her today. She should have gotten her license weeks ago, but everything's been so hectic," Emmett said to me.

"Hey, you're helping out Jasper when I can't, so I owe you. Except we don't owe each other," I said with a laugh, "Were friends, this is what we do."

He laughed and punched me playfully on the shoulder as he took a seat at the breakfast table. Bella put some amazing looking pancakes in front of him and started digging through the fridge for syrup and butter.

"Do you want pancakes Edward? These are chocolate chip-raspberry," Bella said to me, still facing into the fridge.

I had already eaten, but come on, I'm a guy and I gotta eat good food when I can. "That sounds great!" I knew I could eat whenever I wanted. I worked out every day.

After she made a huge stack of pancakes she set them down on the counter and grabbed some for herself. I noticed how she put a huge stack of butter and no syrup. I though that was a little weird and totally unhealthy, but she was too young to worry about heart attacks yet. And lets be honest, when I was 16 I definitely ate a lot worse things than homemade pancakes and butter.

Emmett and I thanked her repeatedly for breakfast, but she said there was nothing to thank. She was just doing something nice for us.

"You guys, stop thanking me. I made breakfast. Emmett, you gave me a home when you didn't have too. And Edward you woke up early on a Saturday to drive around a teenage girl," She protested.

"Hey. I did have to give you a home. You're my baby sister. I had a responsibility to take care of you since the day you came home from the hospital when you were a baby. I'm your big brother, and you always take good care of me too," Emmett replied back to her protesting.

I figured I should say something too, "And I don't mind at all. I actually woke up around 6 to go workout and I was just going to bum around the apartment anyways."

Bella smiled at us and finished eating. Before we could stop her she was picking up our dishes and took them over to the sink. She refused our offer to help so I just sat there, not knowing what to do. Emmett started putting everything back into the fridge, so I wiped down the counters. Emmett had a maid come every day from 12-1 since he was usually gone, but I guess since Bella came to live with him he hasn't called her to come in yet. I didn't mind at all cleaning up. Even though I grew up privileged and had a maid, my mom still made me make my bed in the morning and help set the table at dinner. I am so glad now that my parents kept me grounded. Bella and Emmett were the same. They knew exactly how fortunate we all were. But they didn't have parents and I did. I knew that must have been horrible. I can't imagine not seeing my parents every day. That's why I decided to stick close to home. I would miss my mom way too much than I care to admit. And she has spoiled me with making sure I had dinner every night. She treated Emmett like a third son, especially when his parents died. Esme and Mrs. Swan weren't best friends or anything, but they still called each other to chat about us and whatever.

Emmett left soon after Jasper called him to let him know he was ready to go. He told me to take care of her and not to let any guys talk to her. I guess that he didn't consider Jasper, Carlisle, and me guys then. When he said this Bella scolded him.

"Emmett! Don't say things like that. I know you might be older than me, but I am 16 and almost a legal driver! I can take care of those things myself."

I almost laughed out loud at the comment about driving.

"Well that's not what I saw yesterday with Mike. This is New York, not Ithaca or boarding school. And people are going to take what they want from you. I have to protect you from them," he replied back. He shut up any protests that she had by giving her a big hug and kissed her cheek. He waved to me and was out the door before she had a chance to come up with any reply.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was yet again embarrassing me, but I guess I deserved the comment about Mike. I turned around to find Edward staring at me with an unreadable expression, almost like he _wanted_ me. But he quickly snapped out of it. He looked at me and asked what I wanted to do before the mall opened. We had a few hours to kill and it was way to early to pop in a movie so I said we could go to the farmer's market.

"Sounds great, let me just text Esme and see if she needs anything."

I thought it was so adorable at how he always thinks of his mother. Renee loved me and Emmett, but she was never very motherly. She didn't cook or do anything domestic, saying that it made her feel inferior. I got that work should be shared equally, but to have a full time maid and cook was excessive. I know Emmett had a maid who cleaned his apartment but hadn't called her to come in yet. I think he did that because he knew how uncomfortable I was with the idea of some stranger doing work in my home, work that I was perfectly capable of doing myself. I had no problem calling in someone else to squish bugs or get things off the top shelf, but those were things I was incapable of doing. I was going to try and help out as much as I could around the apartment.

Esme had just gotten done with breakfast in her apartment and was leaving for work soon. But she texted him a list and Edward was good to go. I grabbed a cross body purse and a few reusable grocery bags. Edward smiled at that and explained that Esme was all into the 'going green' stuff too.

"Yeah, Esme uses those too. And lately she's been using reusable everything! She's either all in or all out, and she is all into going green and whatever."

We walked to the elevator in silence and rode down to the main floor. We chatted about the weather as he guided me to the market. I was still getting used to the city and I didn't know the way. It was so crowded that I was scared I would lose him.

"Hey, just hold on to me and stay close, I don't want to lose you," Edward said as he offered me his arm.

I was instantly grateful. But as I was pressed up against him, I noticed how big he was. He was almost as tall as Emmett and from what I could feel, almost as muscular too. The feeling of his side pressed up against mine was almost too much. I could feel my panties getting damp just thinking about how strong his arms felt. We stopped at the start of the market and picked out fruit and vegetables together. I helped him pick out the best, ripe tomatoes for Esme and he helped me decide between yellow and orange bell peppers. We had a great time talking. He was as easy to talk to as Jasper and I once again wished I was older and more desirable. He insisted on paying for anything, which I tried to protest but he was sneaky. The weather was amazing and we decided to go for a walk. He was keeping an eye on his watch for around noon when the shops opened.

The weather was beautiful and I was holding on to the hottest guy I had ever seen. For a second I let myself believe that this was my life, that I wasn't messed up and broken from my parents, and that I wasn't just a 16 year old high school student who he was taking care of because his best friend was my brother. I wish this was real. I imagined that we were together and we just went for a random walk, just because we can. Whoever his girlfriend was a lucky girl, come to think of it, Jasper never said anything about Edward having a girlfriend. I feel like he would have mentioned it.

**Next chapter is Bella's school uniform fitting and a shared fitting room! What dirty fantasies will Edward have about Bella in a school girl outfit? …**

**I take all reviews into consideration! Please let me know what you think and anything you want to see in the future. **

**All criticism is appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Extremely Inappropriate

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Copywrite to hotpretzel 2010**

**Chapter 6: Extremely Inappropriate**

**Edward's POV**

_God. This was so easy. Just acting like we were together. I tried my hardest not to get used to the feeling of her warm, soft body pressed up against my side. _

"Hey. Its 11:30. Want to go back and get lunch? I make a mean peanut butter and jelly," I asked her.

"Sure. But I think I can do better than PB&J," she said with a laugh.

We walked back to the building in silence. She surprised me when she greeted George (**in case you guys didn't remember, he's the doorman**). She really was as down to earth as her brother.

"Want to check out my place? You haven't seen it yet," I surprised myself by offering. Then I mentally smacked myself. What was I thinking inviting her over to my apartment? She would totally think I was some creepy perv.

"Yeah, sure. Do you and Emmett usually hang out at your place or ours?"

"Usually his, but he already talked to me about giving you your space, if that's what your worried about," I said back to her. I wanted her to know that she was welcome to kick me out at any time.

"No! I want you around. I know I'm just Emmett's little sister, but I'd like to think were friends. I mean, you helped saved my life, and we had breakfast together. No one has breakfast together unless they're friends."

"You're right, we are friends."

_Just friends._

**Bella's POV**

What was I thinking making that comment about how we were friends? Now he'll probably think I am some sort of stalker.

He fumbled around in his pocket for his keys. As we stepped in I was first surprised at how clean it was. It was immaculate, almost sterile. I was scared to touch anything. But there were no signs that someone lived there. This is not how I pictured it would be after seeing Jasper's place. This apartment looked like no one lived there. There were not a lot of family pictures or decorations of any kind, no stay clothes, not even an empty glass in the sink.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me.

"It's the same layout as mine. And it's very clean…" I trailed off.

"Oh, you don't like it?"

"No. The apartment is fine. It just doesn't even look like you live here. Where is all your stuff?"

"Honestly I didn't let Esme work on it at all and I just kind of blew it off."

"It kind of looks like a hospital, but those have flowers and paintings on the wall. You need to add some color," I added dramatically.

"Come on, don't go Alice on me just yet. Let's eat."

"What do you mean 'go Alice'?" I asked him.

"Jasper's girlfriend is kind of eccentric. You'll meet her soon. She's in Jasper's grade though." He was shuffling things around in the fridge, obviously lost.

After I saw that he had cheese, tomatoes, and bread I stepped in, "Do you have a pan? I can make some grilled cheese."

"You always seem to be cooking. Emmett let me have a bite of that lasagna you made. It was almost better that Mom's, but don't you dare tell her that. "

I laughed at the comment about Esme, "I won't tell her. But I don't mind at all, after all without you I would probably spend the whole day bumming around in my apartment." I replied using his words from earlier.

Lunch passed easily and he surprised me by asking for seconds… and thirds.

Soon we were walking out the door and towards all the shops. We stopped at Sephora and I turned to face him, "You don't have to come in. You can just wait out here."

"No, I love watching random people put make up on," Edward said teasingly.

I just smiled back at him and started walking in. I grabbed a bag from one of the workers and started throwing make up products in. I was a women of routine and I rarely varied from the products I found that work for me. Edward found one of his friends from med school and was chatting with her. I tried to ignore the quick, burning, agony I felt in stomach when I saw how he looked at her. I am almost sure that was jealousy. In less than thirty minutes I was done and paid for. Edward was still in the same spot and I stood off the side, unsure if I should go or wait for him. I didn't want to make him feel pressured to go if he wanted to stay with his friend.

He made the choice when he cut her off and pulled me over to his side. He threw his arm around me and kissed the side of my face, "Hey baby, ready to go?"

"Um sure," I replied not really knowing what was going on.

As he steered me out of the store he explained, "She was really getting on my nerves. Maybe now she will back off after seeing that. Sorry I used you like that."

"No it's fine, I'm glad I could help. I need to go into Kennedy's for my uniform. Do you want to come or wait out here?" I asked him.

"No come on, lets go."

As we walked into the store, I explained that I was going to be starting Stanford Prep next week and I needed to get five sets of the uniform. The woman working stood me up on a platform and started measuring me. Edward slid down into an uncomfortable looking wooden chair and was watching me. It made me so self-conscious that he was here, especially when she was measuring my bust. She handed me a sample uniform and made me go put it on.

**Edward's POV**

_God she was so hot. Just seeing her in that plaid skirt and almost see through shirt almost made me cum. _

She handed me her clothes from before stepping up onto the platform. I laid them down across my lap trying to hide any evidence. The tailor measured everything and then pined the skirt. When she asked how long Bella wanted it, she bit her lip and blushed. Asking for whatever was normal for the girls at her school. So she pined it a good 8 inches above her knees. When the blush covered her face, I noticed that it almost went down further to her chest. I couldn't help myself from wondering how far down she blushed.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I won't be late for class again. Perhaps I could help you take care of the stress I put you through worrying about me," Bella said huskily as she stepped closer to me and undid my belt and zipper. _

_She smiled sexily as she lowered to her knees in front of me, pulling down my pants. She ran her tiny hands across me over my boxers before she pulled those down too. By this time I was hard as a rock. She leaned forward and timidly licked around the tip. I groaned and it took all I had not to shove my hands into her hair and fuck her mouth. When she leaned forward I could see all the way down her shirt and noticed her lacy red bra. As she put one hand on the base of my shaft, the other came up and started massaging her breast through her clothes._

"All done!" The tailor said, snapping me out of my extremely inappropriate fantasy, "I'll have 5 sets done by Monday. Pick them up whenever after that."

"Thanks," Bella's soft voice said. She turned to me and asked, "Is everything ok? You look like you were thinking really hard." She grabed her clothes off my lap and her hand came dangerously close to seeing how aroused I was.

"No, just school stuff. I'm fine. I know Emmett said you needed some clothes, do you have a favorite store you want to go to?" I asked her as she changed back into her regular clothes.

"What's close? I don't care, just somewhere I can buy not-school clothes. Jeans and whatever."

"Hollister is right around the corner."

"Sounds good. Let's go," she said as she walked past me out the door. She had her Sephora bag swinging from her arm and a purse across her body that sat right at her hip. She just looked so young and innocent there, walking along the street without anything to worry about. I felt like dirt for having that blow job fantasy back at the store. She shouldn't ever by doing that kind of stuff, this was Emmett's sister I reminded myself again.

**Bella's POV**

_The way he was looking at me in the store, almost like he wanted me, was making me nervous. Could he really like me? I already verbally assaulted him about being my friend, there is no way I could ask him. _

I quickly shuffled past him, hoping he didn't notice my ungraceful stumbling on the street. We walked into Hollister and I asked him if was getting anything.

"Um, I guess I'll look around. My mom usually shops for me and it's never at stores like this."

I laughed at that, "You are so spoiled by her. Don't worry just pick stuff out and I'll veto it if it looks hideous."

_Like that could ever happen._

After we both had armfuls of clothes we went in the back to the fitting rooms. We were laughing about the obnoxiously loud music and dark lighting when the sales assistant came over and opened one door.

"This is the only fitting room open. Do you want to just go in together? The other rooms might not be open for a while."

We both just looked at each other. He nodded first and stepped in. I walked in after him and set my clothes down on the bench. Once the door was shut …

**Please review! I am overwhelmed by how many visitors and favorites I am getting but I would really like you all to review! Constructive criticism is really needed for me. I am a new writer and I want to make sure that what I'm writing is liked. **

**Thank you so much for all who review and gave suggestions! It makes my day and I love feedback for my story. Let me know what you guys want to happen in the dressing room :)**


	7. Chapter 7: My First Kiss

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Copywrite to hotpretzel 2010**

**...  
**

**Chapter 7: My First Kiss Went A Little Like This…**

**Bella's POV**

There is no way I am taking my clothes off in front of him. I am wearing a bright red bra. He will think I am trying to seduce him and tell Emmett.

"I'll close my eyes, you go first," he said, breaking me out of my inner rant.

"Umm… ok."

It didn't look like I was getting out of this. I quickly took off my dress and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"I'm done, how does this look?" I asked twirling around, looking in the mirror. I thought it looked ok, but with the dark lighting it was hard to tell.

"Looks good, better than the models," he answered with a teasing smile.

I sighed and sat down on the bench next to him, trying to ignore the feeling of my face getting hot.

"What are we doing?" I questioned him.

"Shopping… But I'm guessing that you're talking about this?" he gestured between us.

"Yeah, I mean… sometimes I just feel like – ughhh! Never mind, I'm just going crazy. Teenage hormones and all that," I stammered.

I wanted to slap myself for calling myself hormonal in front of Edward.

"You're not going crazy," he whispered. I wouldn't have heard him with the loud music if he weren't sitting so close to me.

**Edward's POV**

_She definitely called me out on my shit. But wait – did this mean she was feeling something too. I mean, maybe she caught me staring at her ass a few times, but I always tried to play it cool. I though I was doing a good job – apparently not. _

_What the hell? I needed to do something to figure out what she was feeling…_

I leaned over and kissed her. At first she stiffened so I moved my right hand up into her hair, cradling her head in my palm. It was a perfect fit. She finally relaxed into my hand and then brought her arm up and wrapped it around my waist. She quickly shifted her body so that it was right up against mine and I could feel her warmth. Her perfect breasts were squished against my chest and her hips were pressing into mine.

At the back of my mind I knew how wrong this was, she was a minor for fucks sake!

As we pulled away she was panting heavily and her lips were swollen. All of a sudden she broke out in giggles and I asked her why.

"Was I that bad that you're laughing?"

"No, it's the song. That was my first kiss, a good one too," she mumbled the last part, but I still heard it.

The song that was playing was 30h!3's 'My First Kiss'. I started laughing too and soon we were both full out laughing.

"Is everything ok? Do you need me to get you any different sizes?" The sale's assistant knocked on our door and asked.

Bella had calmed down enough to speak up, "No, we haven't finished yet."

"That was your first kiss?" I asked her. I was surprised. I mean she went to boarding school, I thought all girls messed around there.

"Yeah. I mean, I've always been scared. But you were good. It's just..." She trailed off and bit her lip, looking uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"It's just that you're old," she said shyly looking up at me through her long lashes.

"I'm old!" I was shocked that she said it out loud, but I'm sure I would have thought 23 was old when I was 16. It was 7 years. But she was so mature.

_Should she really have to mature to be with someone? She should be with some guy her own age._

I felt guilty all over again for what happened, "You're right, this was a mistake. I take full responsibility and if you want to tell Emmett, that's fine."

**Bella's POV**

_He thought the kiss was a mistake? The most magical, perfect, wonderful kiss I have ever had. Well, scratch that, the most magical, perfect, wonderful kiss I have ever dreamed about having._

"A mistake?" I asked him.

"Um… yeah, I mean. I'm seven years older than you."

"I don't think it was a mistake. I mean, why would you say something like that right after we kissed?" I asked him, more than a little angry by now.

"We can't do this. It's illegal. I could go to jail. You're not even 18 yet and Emmett is trusting me with you. I can't do that to him."

"It's not illegal if we don't have sex," I told him boldly.

"Ummm…"

I could tell he was having a hard time so I ripped off the shirt and jeans, not caring that he was staring. As I slipped my dress back and put my shoes on he put his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hand. I was feeling claustrophobic so I opened the door and stepped out.

**Edward's POV**

God! She really just took off her clothes in front of me. I know I saw her in her bikni, but seeing her in her underwear was different.

I grabbed her Sephora bag that she left in the dressing room and left to go find her. I feel like she was always running away from me. _I should never have kissed her._ I can't believe she said it wasn't illegal if we didn't have sex. I am a grown man, and I'm not a manwhore, but I do get regular sex. I honestly don't know if I am ok with not having sex for that long. But that must mean she's a virgin. _Of course she's a virgin. That was her first kiss!_

I found her outside of Hollister walking towards the apartment. I ran to catch up with her, pushing people out of the way. Once I caught up with I grabbed her arm at the elbow and turned her around to face me. She was crying.

"Listen, lets go somewhere and talk. We need to figure out what just happened," I said, trying to be rational.

I steered her into a small café/sandwich shop and sat her down at a table for two. Her face was looking at her hand and bowed down. I just wanted to make her stop crying. _I made her cry. Fuuuuckk! This was not good. She didn't deserve this._

"There is nothing to say. You said it all. Kissing me was a mistake."

My heart squeezed as I heard the hurt in her voice. She was trying to be cold and distant, but she was failing miserably.

"No, kissing you wasn't a mistake. Honestly, I liked you since the day I met you and I wanted to find out what you were thinking. I couldn't bring myself to ask you, so I kissed you. It looked pretty clear back there in the fitting room that you liked me too."

"Just because I like you doesn't mean I should."

"Bella, that doesn't even make sense. Listen, I know you are young, but I have never felt what I feel when I'm with you. I don't think I can go back to whatever we were before."

"Then why did you call me a mistake?" she asked me. She was finally starting to calm down.

"Because I couldn't read what you were feeling. I didn't know if you regretted it or not. I wasn't thinking."

I grabbed both her hands in mine and looked straight into her eyes, trying to make her understand that I was sorry.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Do you think this can be real, I mean we are really different," she whispered quietly.

"I just know that I want to try. You are so young, but I just can't ignore this."

**Bella's POV**

_He was being so honest with me. _

"What did you mean when you said you want to try?" I asked him.

"I mean that I want to try and be with you, like a couple. Take you out and dates and go shopping together," he said with a smile.

**I know that the stores are random, but this is like my own version of NY where all the stores I like are together. Do you guys want the next chapter with Emmett and Jasper? Or should I drag out the Edward/Bella drama longer? **

**Please review and answer the above question :)**

**I just wanted to give a special thank you to lissarose, meyer-madness, littlepixiecullen88, ao88, nicolleio, isabelaisonline, cheermom13, and 4natelaft. You have all reviewed more than once and I just wanted to say thanks! **

**I do reply to all my reviews and I would love if you guys gave me suggestions or any requests for scenes you would like to see in the future!**

**:)**

**I am overwhelmed with how many favorite story alerts I got! I finally crossed 1000 visitors and over 3000 hits! I know you guys are reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Turing Into A Girl

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Copywrite to hotpretzel 2010**

Chapter 8: Turning Into A Girl

**Bella's POV**

"Really? Do you mean it?" I asked him in a soft voice.

"I really mean it. I'm just scared of Emmett. He's gonna hurt me, I'm sure," Edward said looking terrified.

"Just let me worry about Emmett. I can handle him," I reassured him.

_Emmet will want to hurt him, but maybe I can rein him in a little. _

"So since that was your first kiss, have you ever… you know…" he trailed off, but I knew exactly what he was asking.

"No. How could I without kissing someone? That would be weird. I've barely even looked at boys. What about you? How many girls have you slept with?" I decided coming straight out and asking him was the best approach.

"Umm… Why do you ask?" he looked uncomfortable, but I needed to know.

"Because, I want to know exactly what's expected. I've never had a boyfriend and living in boarding school there weren't exactly relationships. They were more like who could smuggle in pot and get a girl high enough to have sex with them," I said, almost feeling ashamed at my lack of experience. "I know things for you are different, you're a grown man. I just want to know what you want.

"I just want you. We are not doing anything until you are eighteen, and that is only if you are 100% ready. You are so innocent. I am willing to wait that long. If I don't I'll always wonder what could have been between us. Don't think I'm a crazy stalker or anything, but I've never, EVER, felt what I feel with you. You're the most perfect, beautiful, girl – no woman, I've ever met."

His heartfelt confession almost made me tear up but I composed myself enough to give my order to the waitress who came over.

"I'll just have a mushroom ravioli," I told her.

When she left Edward took my hand under the table. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

"You have no idea how perfect you are, do you?" I replied back at him.

"What do you want to tell people?" he asked me.

"Let's just keep it a secret for now. People talk and… I just want to figure everything out between us. And let's make a promise that if anything ever happens, our other relationships won't be affected."

"Ok to the secret part, and the promise part, but if one month from today, everything is going well, we are telling everyone," he compromised.

"Sounds like a plan."

We ate out food quickly and he paid the bill. He even opened the door for me on our way out. _**Swoon**_ I didn't think guys acted like that anymore. As we walked along the street back to our building he held hands with me and our sides were pressed up against each other. I felt a little short next to him, he was at least a foot taller than me. I made a mental note to wear heals next time he would see me.

**Edward's POV**

_Bella and I were dating. That just sounded weird. But so right at the same time. I could not fuck this up. I just got this weird feeling around her. I never thought I would meet a girl that would make me want to settle down, but she did. I saw myself with her for the long haul. I just hope we would survive the age difference. I can't even begin to imagine how Emmett will react._

_I hope she liked that I was holding doors and stuff, I know some girls don't. But she looked like the kind of girl who would appreciate that kind of stuff. I loved how tiny she was. Like if I hugged her she would disappear into me. _

_I sound like a girl!_

"Your place or mine?" I asked her, with a cheesy grin.

"Mine. You and Em have to study over here anyways. It's so weird that this home now."

"Yeah, it must have been hard. I know NY can't be anything like Boston."

"Once school starts, I'm sure I will get into a regular routine. I think that will be good for Em and me. Sometimes I still feel like I'm invading his space."

"He doesn't feel that way. Trust me, he want's to be with his family right now. And we are close, but you're his only true family."

"I know that. It's just. He's your age, he should be out having fun. Instead he gets stuck babysitting me. You too. You could be out with someone your own age and having more fun than with me."

I couldn't believe she thought that of herself. I would not be having more fun and Emmett didn't feel that either.

"Baby, listen. There is no one I would rather be with than you. Please don't doubt me. I am older than you, and I can make my own decisions. And Emmett really loves you. He would be crushed if he knew you thought that of yourself. We all want you here."

After the heavy conversation we spent the rest of the day playing board games and watching TV in the living room. Bella left for a few minutes to go put away her make up and I followed her. I took in her room as I sank down into her bed.

"Do you like my new room?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it looks good. Did you pick out all the stuff?" I asked her.

"Me and Em. Here take this scarf, it'll help brighten up your apartment," she said grabbing the first thing that came into view, which was a bright purple scarf.

"A scarf? How am I supposed to use that to decorate?"

"I don't know be creative, hang it from the ceiling fan or something," she said with a laugh.

I stuffed it into my pocket and was secretly glad that I would have something of hers in my apartment.

_God! I really was turning into a girl._

**I'm sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the usual, but I decided to split up the b&e meeting the families. Let me know in the review if you want Jasper to be in on the secret relationship :)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I am so happy to say I have gotten only positive responses **

**XOXO**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jasper Knows!

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Copywrite to hotpretzel 2010**

**Chapter 9: Jasper Knows!**

**Emmett's POV**

_I hope Bella and Edward are doing ok. Maybe I should have spent more time with her. But she wanted me to go and I'll get to spend all day tomorrow with her. And Monday too. _

"Who knew wallpapering could be so tiring?" Jasper asked me.

"Tell me about it. I hope Bella makes me something amazing to eat. Come say hi?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Edward is over there too," Jasper replied.

We walked into me apartment and it smelled like heaven. Some pesto-y kind of smell. _I could get used to this. _

"Hey Em! I'm making Mom's pesto. And some garlic bread," she said while she stired some sort of green sauce.

Edward was sitting at the breakfast counter across from where Bella was cooking and grinding pine nuts. Well I'm glad they were getting along at least. Edward was my best friend and I hoped he and Bella could become friends.

"It smells wonderful," I said, giving her a one armed hug.

"Hey Jasper! Are you staying for dinner?" Bella asked him after giving him a quick hug.

"For sure! I don't think even Mom's pesto is as good as this," he said while tasting a bit off of her wooden spoon. He stepped into the living room to call Esme.

"Tired?" Edward asked me as I took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, you know Alice," I said with a smile.

Dinner passed easily and everyone loved Bella's pesto. She packed some up for Edward and Jasper to take home. I was surprised at how well Edward and Bella were getting along. It was almost as if they were flirting with each other. _I'd have to keep my eye on that. As much as I loved Edward (like a brother of course), I could not have a kid like that wanting Bella. Girls always fell for his shit and he didn't think twice before breaking their hearts. I knew I was like that too, sometimes, but I couldn't let Bella be hurt like that. Not to mention he was WAY to old for her._

"Do you want to go play on the Wii? Edward has like every game in the world." Jasper asked Bella as Edward and I prepared for a few hours of studying.

They both left and Edward and I actually made some headway on our diagnostic technique homework. We decided to call it a night around 11 PM and headed over to his place to check on the kids.

**Jasper's POV**

_Wow. Bella just confessed that Edward kissed her and they were going to secretly date. She made me promise not to tell anyone and then Edward and Emmett came in. I didn't even have time to process anything. _

"Hey! Are you guys going out tonight? It's Saturday night," Bella asked our brothers.

"No. I can't just leave you alone at night," Emmett said.

"Jasper can spend the night."

Emmett gave her and me both a look that could kill.

"We won't drink and turn to drugs and prostitution!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you so eager to have me out of the apartment?"

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay in because of me. I'm old enough to stay home alone."

"I know Babybel, I just want to wait a little before I leave you alone for a long time, especially at night."

_I was beginning to see exactly how those two worked. They were all they had left. I was again thankful that I still had my parents and had this insane urge to go give my mom a hug. _

"We'll go out next weekend! If Bella passes her drivers test, she can take us," my brother said.

We all said goodnight and I went back up to my apartment. As I laid in bed there were a million different thoughts in my head.

_If Bella and Edward were dating, they were going to have such a hard time hiding it from everyone. What happens when they get caught? Is Emmett EVER going to be ok with they together? He is so much older that her…_

**Bella's POV**

_I wonder if I should have told Jasper or not. I mean, what's done is done, but I really want this to work. I still can't believe that I am dating the hottest guy I've EVER met. I cannot screw this up!_

I fell asleep and dreamed about what it would be like for Edward and I to be openly dating.

The next morning I took off before Emmett was awake for my habitual workout. When I came back and showered and dressed, I made breakfast for the both of us and Edward, who was over studying.

"This french toast is AMAZING Bella," Edward practically moaned. The way he said Bella in that sentence made me want to go back into my shower and have a little 'happy time' with myself.

He still hadn't answered my question about his past. But I already kind of knew the answer. I knew how Emmett was and Edward was probably just like him before me. Of course, I just hoped he knew what he was getting into with me. I was willing to do other stuff, but not go all the way. I was saving the actual sex part till I was sure I was going to spend the rest of my life with the guy.

"I'm glad you like it. I remember this was always Emmett's favorite breakfast."

I took a few pieces of french toast for myself and put a big chunk of butter on them. I never put syrup on them because I feel like syrup is so thick and too sweet.

"Are you ready for your test tomorrow? Do you want to go practice some parallel parking?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah! That would be great."

The rest of the day I just spent driving around with Em and then at night me and Jasper went swimming. I missed Edward like crazy and it hasn't even been a full 24 hours!

**Thank you so much for all your support! I know this is a little short but I wanted to get something out to you guys :)**

**I will update and do a long chapter very soon (Like on monday)**

**But I am going away for the weekend so I may not have wifi.  
**

**PS: If anyone has a youtube please email me and let me know. I would love to check it out!**

**Review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Next up is Bellas driver's test... Should she pass or fail and let Edward comfort her?**


	10. Chapter 10: Driving

**So I just want to say how sorry I am for not updating. I had a horrible family tragedy and my brother recently passed away. I hope you can all forgive me. I was not sure if I was going to continue but I love to write so I decided that things have to go back to normal and I have to start writing again. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please REVIEW! I allow anonymous reviews too. I know this is super short, but I know a lot of people are reading this story and I wanted to get something out to you guys. Suggestions are welcome :)  
**

**Chapter 10: Driving...  
**

**Bella's Point of View**

_Today is the day! I cannot wait to be a real licensed driver!_

I woke up early today to look extra pretty for my picture. I ran my 3 miles and then did a few sets of weights and went back up to my apartment to get ready for the day. After my shower I spent time doing my hair carefully and my makeup flawlessly. I feel photo-ready! I threw my towel in the laundry basket and picked out a matching underwear and bra set, mostly for Edward, then picked out some causal jeans and a tank top. I slipped my sunglasses over my head and picked up my purse, ready to finally face Emmett.

"Hey Emm, how do I look?" I asked him.

"Like a driver!" he replied as he laughed at my eagerness, "Lets leave soon so we don't have to wait in line."

We each grabbed a granola bar and walked down to the parking garage.

I slid into the drivers seat and adjusted everything. As I drove down to the driving school I thought about what this would mean for me and Edward. We would be able to sneak off easily and have some privacy.

Once we went into the building and checked in, the instructor came out with us to the car and slid in the passenger side. Emmett sat in the back. I started up the engine and passes the test with flying colors! I was told that I look really comfortable with driving! :)

I am so excited! I smiled for my picture and signed my signature.

"Bells, I'm so proud of you! You did really great on the test!" Emmet said as he pulled me in for a big hug. "I know dad would have been so upset right now, his babygirl is going to be driving around," he laughed as he said the last part.

"I know, I wish they were here to see me now."

**Edward's POV**

I hope she passed. Emmett will call me as soon as they know.

Right as I was thinking about Bella, Emmett texts me and lets me know we are going out to dinner to celebrate.

I smile and send her a text telling her congrats. This is kind of a big deal for us. We can sneak off now without Emmett knowing.

I know they have to go pick up Bella's new car and then they'll be home.

A few hours later they arrive home and Bella looks fuckhot in her new hummer. I'll have to give her a congratulations kiss in it soon.

"Congrats Bella, where are you going to drive to first?" I ask her.

"Well probably just to go grab some school stuff, so I'll see you guys at dinner. I know Emmett has a bunch of stuff to get through today."

"I'll come with. I have nothing else to do and I promise I wont backseat drive like him," I say quickly.

"Only if you want, I know my way around pretty well by now," she replied and bit her lip in a way that made little Eddie go all kinds of crazy.

"It's no problem," I say as I grab my wallet and keys. I start walking to the door and sure enough, Bella is following me.

As soon as we are out by her car I gently push her shoulders back against the driver's side door and kiss her. I feel her smile against my lips as she runs her tiny fingers through my hair. Then she does the sweetest thing ever. She cups the back of my neck, kind of like a mother would do to their child, but when she did I loved it. Its weird to think that I actually have a girl who I like doing things like that to me. I hate to admit it, but when her hand was gently holding my neck, I feel loved and important. It was nice to feel like that from someone who isn't my mother.

"Lets get going. I have to get all my books and stuff," she says when we finally pull apart.

I nod and open her door and help her in. She was tiny compared to her car, but I thought it was pretty cute, just like everything else about her.

**PLease Review :)**


End file.
